Mi masajista favorita
by akonnet
Summary: El aprovechado de Sasuke decide ir a un Spa para obtener masajes relajantes y siempre pide por la misma chica... Sakura Haruno. ¿Habrá servicio a domicilio? ¿Qué otros tipos de masajes puede dar Sakura? - Aviso: este es un oneshot y contiene lemon


Hola queridos y queridas lectores (as). Estoy aquí con este oneshot que se me ocurrió desde hace tiempo y hasta ahora pude redactar completamente.

Aclaro que es un UA, con el árbol biológico algo modificado. Aviso de nuevo que esta obra contiene lemmon por ello si este tema no les agrada, por favor no lean jeje

·Mi masajista favorita·

Atontada por la noticia sigo las instrucciones de Temari y me dirijo a la habitación número dos donde nuestra clienta, la señorita Anko ha de estar esperando por mí. Feliz y enojada la recibo alegremente tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos, eso se me da muy bien… excepto con él.

Para que entiendan de lo que estoy hablando les contaré mi historia. Yo, Sakura Haruno soy una chica normal, demasiado ordinaria, nada sobresaliente del resto de la gente a excepción de mi extraño color de pelo, rosa, es raro pero así nací y ya me he acostumbrado; de 1.65 metros de estatura, ojos verdes y 20 años de edad jamás he tenido novio, como lo leen, yo-no-he-tenido-novio y realmente no siento esa necesidad de la que tanto me habla Ino, que dicho sea de paso siempre me ha querido emparejar con cuanto "galán" se le ocurre ¡una vez hasta hizo un casting!. Ella es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, es alegre, divertida, amorosa, loca y pervertida pero yo la amo más de lo que imagino se le puede querer a un hermano; ella es la única persona a la que podría contarle de mi situación pero debido a que se encuentra de vacaciones con su amado Sai he tenido que guardarme esta sensación.

No soy la chica perfecta, eso lo sé de sobra, inteligente en cuanto a los estudios, torpe en cuanto a la vida; mi posición económica no es la mejor pero tampoco voy por las calles pidiendo dinero. Ino, Karin y yo somos de Tokio pero decidimos venirnos a Konoha a estudiar dejando a nuestras familias en la capital, éste es un lugar más tranquilo y seguro; mencioné a Karin porque ella es parte de mi vida quiera o no, pero no es mi amiga ni nada parecido, al contrario es la persona más mimada y de pensamiento ególatra que conozco, siempre busca reírse de mí y pelear con Ino.

Sé que me alejé del tema principal pero esa es la razón por la cual estoy trabajando… para mantenerme y ya que no soy tan bonita ni extrovertida como Ino no tengo trabajo de modelo en una revista local y me encuentro en "Akatsuki" un Spa dando masajes.

Bien… hace cuatro días y aproximadamente tres horas que lo vi por primera vez, sé que parezco una acosadora pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él por mucho que quiera. Sus ojos negros están grabados en mi mente, esa sonrisa ladina coqueta y ególatra que me obsequio al verme, su voz tan sensual ronca y suave a la vez que me siento en el paraíso cuando emite cualquier sonido y ese cabello lacio y rebelde tan negro que parece mentira que sea natural me hacen suspirar, todo en él me hace suspirar pero a la vez lo odio. Odio esa sonrisa de superioridad que me dio al verme por primera vez, esos monosílabos que "dice" que me derriten y me hacen ver la realidad… él es inalcanzable para mí. Pues bien, el NO me interesa, su porte salvaje puede ir a hacer papilla a quien quiera pero a mí no.

Veo la espalda desnuda de Anko, es una clienta frecuente ya que su trabajo es muy estresante, observo el dragón de su tatuaje por cuarta vez; cierto ¿les he mencionado que también vi la espalda desnuda de Sasuke? ¡Oh, Kami! Su amplia y fornida espalda blanquecina con algunos pequeños lunares adornándola, un camino de 15 centímetros de un tatuaje (como el sello que le puso Orochimaru) en su omoplato derecho ¡y vaya sensación al tocarla!. Pero esa es la razón del por qué lo odio, mis manos temblaban a corta distancia de ésta y tragué saliva pesadamente, no sé cómo se dio cuenta de eso así que me dijo…

-Si te voy a poner nerviosa mejor iré a buscar a alguien que me pueda atender- mientras se levantaba

-No- dije rápidamente mientras lo detenía con mis manos, fue la primera vez que toqué su espalda; como si quemase las retiré rápidamente diciendo-Descuide Uchiha-san… le atenderé bien pero si no soy de su agrado no dude en decírmelo y yo… buscaré a alguien más para usted- con la cabeza baja.

Se sentó en la camilla, con su dedo índice levantó mi mentón diciendo –Yo no dije que no fueras de mi agrado-para volver a obsequiarme su media sonrisa después. Mi pulso se aceleró y sentí algo en la para mi gusto demasiado pequeña zona donde me tocó, quedé hechizada y reaccioné hasta que el volvió a recostarse y me decía -¿Qué estás esperando?- para posteriormente señalar su espalda.

Él sabe lo que provoca en mí y se aprovecha de eso pero aún así, el respirar el mismo aire, tocarlo, verlo, y aunque crean que soy pervertida… ver su trasero, hizo que valiera la pena la tortura de tenerlo cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo.

Termino con Anko y me da las gracias, automáticamente le doy un "de nada" para guiarla al vestíbulo, se gira hacia mí y me da un papel y una sonrisa… le sonrío y guardo el papel en mi bolsillo ya que sé que es dinero, ella es generosa. Llegaron mis 20 minutos de descanso y voy al jardín trasero, visualizo mi banca favorita y me siento en ella y recuerdo el día de ayer.

Flash back

-Haruno, atiende bien al joven Uchiha, está en el vestíbulo esperándote. Parece que eres buena en el trabajo ya que ha pedido tus servicios- menciona Temari, la jefa del Spa, con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro. Ella es amigable y reservada, de carácter fuerte si se le hace enojar al igual que su tía Tsunade la dueña del lugar, la rubia de cuatro coletas es 6 años mayor que yo.

Nerviosa fui en su búsqueda, al verlo me detuve, suspiré y volví a andar, que bueno que él no me había visto aún.

-Perdone la tardanza Uchiha-san, ¿en qué puedo servirle?-

-servirme…-susurró con una mirada que no pude descifrar pero aún así logró aumentar mi nerviosismo-necesito un masaje-dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más frío.

-Por aquí por favor-y lo guié a la misma habitación a la que lo llevé la primera vez.

Como en una película, lo vi desabrocharse lentamente la camisa negra que segundos antes traía puesta, ese fue todo un espectáculo para mi delicada mente, la tiró al sillón y se desabrochó el pantalón, antes de bajárselo y de que la sangre de mi cuerpo fluyera a mi cabeza el giró a verme.

-¿No se supone que esperes afuera mientras me cambio o… quieres ayudarme?-preguntó señalándose el pantalón y como piensan, si, me puse tan roja como un faro.

-Disculpe-dije mientras hacía una reverencia-yo…-trate de excusarme pero al no tener palabras decidí solamente salir.

Me recargué en la puerta tras haberla cerrado y saqué el aire que había estado conteniendo, me golpeé mentalmente mientras me insultaba en susurros.

-Sakura idiota ¿Qué demonios hacías con ese…?-me dije a mi misma sin completar la frase en voz alta "hombre pensando cosas que no vienen al lugar" pensé. Al escuchar cómo se movía la manija me separé y me hice como si nada pasara, abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar, se recostó boca abajo y comencé a darle un masaje.

Tras haberme regañado varias veces en mis pensamientos por lo sexosos que se estaban tornando estos me di cuenta de que no se detendrían y me rendí, mientras recorría su espalda con mis manos y algunos aceites relajantes disfrutaba de mis pensamientos pecaminosos con el chico tocándolo y oliendo las velas aromáticas que estaban prendidas. Tuve que morder mis labios para no dejar salir sonido alguno que me dejara más en ridículo de lo que ya estaba pero mi sorpresa fue enorme, gigante y muchos verbos más al escuchar un breve rugido áspero proveniente de Sasuke aunque al parecer él no le tomó importancia, tal vez era del enojo al recordar algo de su trabajo u ocupación.

Al poco rato me pidió que parara y así lo hice, se sentó en el sillón y con una mirada diría que me lo ordenó, incapaz de desobedecerlo me senté junto a él aunque no tanto como desearía. En pocas palabras me dio a entender que quería platicar ya que en todo el día no había tenido alguna clase de conversación; preguntó mi nombre y se lo di, por cortesía pregunté el suyo aunque lógicamente ya lo sabía. De la nada me acorraló entre sus manos, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo impidiéndome moverme un solo milímetro, y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mio aunque por instinto retrocedí.

-Dime Sakura Haruno- Kami… mi nombre jamás se escuchó tan sensual-¿Hay servicio a domicilio?-

-P-p-p-pues creo q-que sí U-uchiha-san- tartamudeé y pestañeé nerviosamente.

-Para ti… soy Sasuke-acto seguido con su lengua acarició mi labio inferior haciéndome suspirar.

Después de varios jadeos, cortesía mía logré articular –E-esta b-b-b-bien U-Sasuke… ¿kun?-

-hmp- y formó esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, emitió de nuevo esa especie de rugido para decir –Esperame mañana, pediré por ti y ponte algo sexy… Sa-ku-ra-susurró en mi oído erizándome la piel. Al no poder responder asentí débilmente –Ya te puedes ir- dijo secamente.

Dejó de invadir mi espacio vital y desconcertada caminé hacia la salida lo más firme que mis piernas me pudieron permitir.

Fin del flash back

Suspiré, parece ser que ha cumplido su palabra pues hoy Temari me dijo que había pedido servicio a domicilio y que después de mi tiempo libre fuera. Y dicho tiempo libre terminó hace 3 minutos, de solo pensarlo… él y yo, solos en su habitación, él con su torso desnudo y yo con ésta sensación de querer hacerle cosas que no creí pasaran por mi mente… mi respiración está agitada, trato de calmarme y voy a recoger mis cosas dispuesta para ir a mi "reunión de trabajo".

Si tuviera más gasolina en el auto daría una vuelta más a la manzana para verificar la dirección pero parece ser que ésta es la dirección correcta, solo que no lo puedo creer; es una casa amplia aunque no excesivamente grande, de estilo moderno… muy lujosa para mis humildes ojos. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberme vestido "sexy" como el cliente lo pidió aunque eso me hace pensar que soy una prostituta pero al menos pude ponerme algo más formal que unos jeans negros, una simple playera y un saco blanco, desencajo totalmente con la elegancia que la casa transmite que no puedo evitar pensar que al abrirme la puerta el ojinegro me mirará mal y la cerrará en mi cara.

Nerviosa toco el timbre y el cancel se abre mecánicamente, camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta aferrándome a la bolsa negra que contiene los aceites especiales como si de eso dependiera la aprobación de Sasuke. Abre la puerta y se hace a un lado permitiéndome pasar, el trae puesta una playera gris y unas bermudas de tela negras y está descalzo ¡Kami hasta sus pies son perfectos!.

-Gracias- le digo

-Estoy agotado, quítame la playera-me ordena. Iba a negarme pero pensé que esa era la razón por la cual utilizó el servicio a domicilio… está cansado así que asiento con la cabeza. Se sentó en uno de sus sillones de cuero negros y apenas alzó los brazos para facilitarme la tarea aunque no ayudó mucho, parecía una madre primeriza cambiándole la ropa a su bebé. Al lograr sacársela no pude hacer otra cosa que deleitarme con su cuerpo y rostro con el cabello revuelto y sexy.

-¿Algo de beber?-ofreció no muy cortésmente.

-No gracias… mmm, Uchi… Sasuke, ¿y la, bueno… la ha-habitación?-cuestioné ya que estaba muy cómodo en su sillón pero efectuar mi trabajo ahí sería incomodo y sin buenos resultados.

-Hmp… no me conoces ¿y ya quieres ir a la cama conmigo?-preguntó burlón haciendo que mis mejillas estén del color de un tomate.

-No, no es eso sino que… el masaje, sería mejor en u-una cama o camilla-

Se levantó y caminó hasta una amplia habitación de paredes azules en la cual había una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y se limitó a recostarse boca abajo. Suspiré, me quité el saco y lo puse en la esquina de la cama, saqué los aceites del bolso y comencé con mi tarea.

Llevaba un rato de darle masaje y ya iban tres gruñidos que daba mientras yo me retenía las ganas de voltearlo y besarlo. Como si oyera mis pensamientos se volteó y recargo su hermosa espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Dijo que quería un masaje en la parte frontal de su cuerpo, hice uso de toda mi fuerza para no desmayarme al tocar su pecho y abdomen.

-Siéntate- ordenó y me senté a su lado en la esquina de la cama aunque de igual forma era difícil llevar a cabo el masaje.

Sin sospecharlo agarró mi cintura con ambos brazos y me elevó para situarme sentada a horcajadas frente a él en una postura que no sabía que podía hacer. De nuevo mi rostro se coloreó de rojo intenso pues estaba sentada sobre CIERTA parte de su anatomía.

-¿Q-qué pa-pa-pas-a?- pregunté tratando de volver a mi postura original pero siendo retenida por sus fuertes brazos que aun sostenían mi cintura.

-Así será más cómodo-

No sabía qué hacer, sé que esto es incorrecto, no creo que mis compañeras estén así con los clientes pero aparte de nerviosismo esta posición provocaba cierto… placer en mí, y con la mente nublada por eso, me quedé sentada así.

Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que creo que se puede escuchar en la casa de al lado, de igual forma algo más en mi cuerpo palpitaba, era vergonzoso pero placentero y podría jurar que siento otra cosa ahí abajo que no es parte de mí. Mientras mis dedos tocaban su abdomen dirigiéndose hacia abajo a donde nuestros cuerpos se juntaban su teléfono sonó, quise quitarme de ahí y salir huyendo pero me lo impidió, haciendo una mueca contestó su móvil.

-Hmp- -Sí- -De acuerdo- -Como sea, adiós-… -Que no Karin ¿cuántas veces debo decirlo?- -Adios- y algo molestó colgó su móvil para después lanzarlo a alguna parte del piso.

Al escuchar el nombre de Karin me tensé y mis manos se convirtieron en puños, me sentí… traicionada. Él notó mi cambio… como siempre e igual que siempre se aprovechó para burlarse de mí.

-¿Celosa Sakura? ¿conoces a Karin?-preguntó mientras sus manos envolvían mi cintura. Supe que no tardarían las lágrimas en retenerse en mis ojos así que di un pequeño suspiro. –Familiares no pueden ser ya que ella está más… dotada- no puedo describir cuan humillada me sentí en ese momento, de nuevo quise levantarme pero él no me dejó y al contrario de lo que yo quería me juntó más a el-… más estúpida y mucho menos atractiva- lo vi con confusión.

-Se me ha insinuado tanto que ya perdí la cuenta, pero no ha llegado a estar como tú ahorita… jamás- continuó hablando – y contigo… ¿cuántos hombres han estado como yo ahorita?-

-N-n-ningu-uno-

-¿Cuántos hombres has tocado? ¿Cuántos has atendido? ¿Cuántos se te han insinuado?- preguntó, de verdad se veía tan… molesto, lo noté también porque sus manos en mis caderas las estaban apretando.

Sigo sin considerarme linda que creo que los hombres que se me insinuaron mientras estaban relajados han de haber estado desesperados por unas horas de acción y nunca tomé en cuenta sus comentarios como verdaderos pero ahora que lo pensaba si habían sido mas de 10.

-Pu-pu-pues… ninguno-contesté mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-No me mientas, no soy idiota-

-creo que… eso no importa-

-¡Malditos hijos de…!-calló al ver mi rostro asustado. Ésta situación estaba rara, ya no era simple trabajo pero aun asi me sentía en confianza –Disculpa- ese momento fue tan irreal, ¿él… pidiendo disculpas? Creí que no conocía esa palabra que me sentí culpable de haber hecho algo malo para que el se molestara y después pidiera disculpas… aunque no era así.

Inhaló y exhaló pausadamente hasta tranquilizarse, abrió los ojos y me vio con esa mirada que tenía hace unos minutos.

-¿Tú… sabes hacer masajes… eróticos?- me preguntó mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda desde los hombros hasta el principio de mi trasero.

-¿Q-q-q-q-queeé?- y me sonrió pervertidamente pero en él esa sonrisa se ve alentadora. Y sentí de nuevo algo debajo de mí que hizo recorrer una breve ola de placer a mi cuerpo que me estremeció.

Se arrastró para no quedar sentado tan derecho y mientras metía sus manos debajo de mi blusa tocando mi espalda me dijo –Creo que son así- y comenzó a acariciarla para acercarme a él y besarme… besarme tan demandantemente que creí que me robaba la vida por la boca.

Adentró su lengua a mi boca y acarició todo en su interior, me uní al juego entrelazando nuestras lenguas en una lucha veloz e interminable, mordió mi labio inferior al a vez que sus manos bajaron y apretaron mi trasero haciéndome gemir. Mi intimidad pidió algo que yo no sabía que era, todas estas sensaciones son nuevas, pero mi cuerpo actuó por si sólo moviendo mis caderas de lado a lado y sentí de nuevo algo duro rozandome y gemí aumentando el ritmo de mis movimientos.

Sasuke gruñó de nuevo, ¡sus gruñidos eran gemidos!, se dedicó a recostarse bien en la cama y a despojarme de la blusa, acaricié su torso desnudo haciendo todo lo que tenía en mente cuando le daba un masaje, lo besaba y llenaba mis manos de cada parte de su cuerpo. Llegué al límite de su ropa y sobre ella pude sentir su miembro así que con mis manos lo rozaba con movimientos muy rápidos mientras él cerraba los ojos y con sus labios entreabiertos decía mi nombre entrecortadamente. Volví a mi posición natural pero el hábil del ojinegro invirtió las posiciones desapareciendo mis jeans en el camino dejándome en ropa interior.

Acaricié su espalda y el desabrochó mi sostén mientras besaba y mordía mi cuello; bajó de éste a mis pechos acariciando y estrujando uno mientras besaba el otro, enredé mis piernas a su cadera y acariciaba su cabello a la vez que gemía sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a da pequeñas embestidas aún sobre la tela de nuestra ropa y para sentirlas mejor baje las manos hasta desabrochar sus bermudas, se alejó de mi y se las quitó, ahora estábamos iguales. Siguió dando embestidas y yo no pude hacer nada más que moverme también, una de sus manos estaba en mis senos y la otra haciendo apoyo para no aplastarme al besar mi cuello; yo tenía una mano su espalda y la otra en su cabeza.

Quise invertir las posiciones así que ahora yo me movía junto a su erección y besaba su cuello y abdomen, él acariciaba mi cintura y trasero, pronto ambas manos fueron a mi trasero apretándolo y moviéndolo en todas direcciones para sentir su miembro; gemí tan fuerte cuando me puso sobre él que cambió la posición mientras nos desnudábamos completamente el uno al otro.

Con su dedo rozó mi zona íntima haciéndome estremecer, nublada por el deseo con una de mis manos agarré su miembro y comencé a frotarlo de arriba abajo mientras con la otra agarraba su mano y lo incitaba a tocar mis senos y mi intimidad.

De la nada el sacó un sobre que contenía un condón y al comenzar a ponérselo se lo quité y lo aventé, no lo quería… no con él.

-Sa-aa-suke... aaah- suspiré al sentir la punta de su erección justo donde debe.

-Sa-kura… arrg-gimió mientras el mismo movia su miembro rozandome.

-E-espera… yo no sé… na-ada de..tiii- dije mientras agarraba sus manos y buscaba por un anillo de compromiso o algo parecido pero no vi nada-¿Eres casado?-

-No- respondió al lamer mis senos

-aaaah… ¿Novia?-

-No-

Y al terminar de decir eso me penetró sin previo aviso brindándome un enorme placer pero a la vez dolor y fue ahí cuando lo supo… yo era virgen. Esbozó esa sonrisa de superioridad mientras se quedaba quieto y atento a lo que le pedía, cuando vio que asentí y mi expresión cambió prosiguió con su labor.

-¿E-en que traba-aaah… trabajas?- pregunté, si, sé que es un mal momento pero es decir, ¡no sé nada de él! Y no quiero que mi primera vez sea con un completo desconocido.

-Mo-lesta… soy vi-ce-presidente de Sha-ringaaann- dijo y dejó de moverse -¿ahora me dejaras con-tinuar?-

Como respuesta me lancé a sus labios devorándolos como no creí que pudiera besar. Siguió embistiéndome rápidamente ¡el sexo es increíble!, me besaba, mordía, lamía y acariciaba mientras yo hacía lo mismo con él más unos cuantos rasguños en su espalda.

Llegué al orgasmo, no sé como supe que era eso pero lo hice, y cuando creí que no podía sentir más placer él todavía me embestía hasta que él también llegó. Se dejó caer a mi lado con la respiración entrecortada; después de haberla regresado a la normalidad me miró pervertidamente, y me situó arriba de él pero no frente a frente, recargó su espalda en la cabecera de nuevo y mientras me tocaba los pechos me penetró de nuevo, me moví de arriba abajo. Sentía sus besos en mi espalda, ésta vez fue más rápido llegar al fin.

Me recosté a su lado besándolo y abrazandolo, nos quedamos dormidos.

Abrí los ojos molesta por tener que despertar, había dormido tan bien, pero… un momento, esta no es mi habitación y el es ¡Sasuke!, ahogo un grito y recuerdo de golpe lo que pasó el día anterior, me entran las ganas de repetir esas escenas ahora más intensas pero me limito a pensar cómo salir de ésta, él es un cliente y no debí hacer eso; de seguro se despertará creyendo que ya me fui y me correrá al verme, no volverá a ir al Spa ni pedirá por mi o peor… irá y se terminará acostando con todas las empleadas. No puedo creer lo que hice, me deje llevar por los instintos más bajos y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias… mi primera vez con un extraño, un muy guapo, sexy, bien dotado y caliente extraño del que no se más que su nombre y el trabajo… si es que no mintió en eso. ¿De verdad no es casado? No quiero ser una amante aun si es que tiene novia, la culpa me mata ¡claro que tiene novia! El es tan guapo que es una burla decir que está soltero, aun asi no me arrepiento y quisiera volver a hacerlo con él ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡no soy una zorra!.

Es un hecho… debo salir de aquí antes de que despierte, me corra y termine más lastimada.

Me zafo de su brazo y me dirijo a buscar mi ropa, sólo me falta el pantalón, lo estoy abrochando y siento como es que me acorrala entre él y la pared.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta alterado, debí ser más rápida y haberme ido antes para evitar enojarlo.

-De-descuida yo ya me voy-

-¿¡Cómo que te vas!-

-Perdóname, no sé que me pasó ayer y yo… ¡Kami! Lo lamento tanto, no quiero ser un estorbo ya y… tu novia te cortará cuando se entere, descuida yo no diré nada pero..- me corta besándome rápidamente.

-No me importa que se entere de lo nuestro-

-¿Lo… lo nuestro? ¿Cómo dices eso? Le romperás el corazón-

-No más de lo que tu me lo harías si te vas-

-¡Pero tú tienes novia!-

-No-

-Si-

-¡No!-

-¡Que sí, ya no mientas Sasuke!-

-No lo hago, no estoy casado ni tengo novia, no intentaba nada con alguien más y en éste mundo no me interesa nadie que no seas tú-

-Pe-pero tu dijiste que…-

-Ahorita sólo te seguía la corriente, no miento Sakura, por favor… quedate-

-Es que…-

-Sakura… nunca en mi vida me he interesado en otra mujer de la forma en que lo hice contigo, no sé si sea amor porque no sé que es el amor, pero si sientes algo por mí como ayer me hiciste creer… quedate y descubramoslo-

-Sasuke- susurré impresionada por sus palabras, suenan tan sinceras.

-Molesta- se queja y me besa.

Fue hasta entonces que noté que había estado desnudo y supe que yo pronto lo estaría.

Algunas parejas se conocen de toda la vida, otras no pero se conocen y después llevan a cabo las relaciones sexuales, unas personas sólo tienen sexo con desconocidos sin volverse a ver pero… aunque desconocidos seamos Sasuke y yo, podemos conocernos en lo que resta de nuestras vidas.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

¿Me brindarían uno de sus hermosos reviews?


End file.
